Comprendre son fils
by Nanthana14
Summary: Une petite histoire qui se passe à Mirkwood. Legolas rentre à peine d'une mission que son père décide de faire repartir ses guerriers pour protéger leur frontière sans se rendre compte que son fils aurait besoin de repos.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages du livre ou des adaptations cinématographiques.**

 **Pré-Film. Une petite histoire qui se passe à Mirkwood. Legolas rentre à peine d'une mission que son père décide de faire repartir ses guerriers pour protéger leur frontière sans se rendre compte que son fils aurait besoin de repos.**

 **J'ai une affection particulière pour Thranduil et Legolas qui vient surtout de la façon dont leur relation est présentée dans les films, étant donné que les livres ne nous en apprennent pas beaucoup. Le père et le fils s'aiment énormément même s'il y a une certaine incompréhension entre les deux. C'est ce dont je voulais traiter dans cette fic.**

 **Attention comme on ne sait pas grand chose finalement sur les elfes sylvain, j'ai rajouté l'idée que Legolas aurait pu avoir un frère aîné, lui aussi tué par les orcs ce qui renforcerait le caractère très refermé sur lui-même de Thranduil dont la principale préoccupation est la protection de ses frontières et la préservation de son peuple.**

 **J'espère que ces légères modifications vous plairont.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _COMPRENDRE SON FILS_**

La patrouille des elfes était rentrée en retard à cause d'une embuscade que leur avait tendue les orcs. Heureusement tout s'était bien passé même si certains avaient été blessés. Il n'y avait aucun mort à déplorer. Legolas en était heureux, même si la fatigue le terrassait de plus en plus ces derniers jours. Son père voulait qu'il mène la plupart des patrouilles et, en bon fils, ce dernier tentait de le satisfaire au mieux, luttant silencieusement contre l'épuisement et la douleur. Une fois encore, Thranduil n'accorda pas plus qu'un regard à son fils, s'inquiétant beaucoup plus pour les elfes blessés que pour son propre enfant. Legolas frémit et en profita pour s'éclipser. Il avait besoin de prendre un peu de repos avant de repartir.

Le jeune elfe entra dans sa chambre et en ferma doucement la porte. Il descendit les deux marches et chancela, se rattrapant de justesse après un meuble. La tête lui tournait et Legolas dut fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de se reprendre. Un frémissement parcourut son corps fatigué comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'allait pas bien. Mais, il décida de faire comme d'habitude et de l'ignorer. Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il attendit que la pièce cesse de tourner avant de faire quelques pas en direction du meuble d'en face. En grimaçant, il retira son carquois et son arc qu'il déposa contre le meuble, avant de délacer lentement sa chemise. Il remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient et pria pour que cela cesse rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trembler lorsqu'il banderait son arc pour affronter ses ennemis.

Un frémissement le parcourut de nouveau et il retira sa chemise en grimaçant de douleur. La tunique qu'il portait en dessous était imbibée de sang à gauche de sa taille ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Dans la violence de l'affrontement, sa plaie s'était sans doute rouverte. Legolas releva sa tunique et grimaça à la vision de son pansement largement imbibé de sang. Elle avait fait un peu plus que se rouvrir, il saignait vraiment. Un tremblement le fit frissonner de douleur et de fièvre. Legolas ferma les yeux pour tenter de camoufler un vertige qui le reprenait sournoisement.

Le jeune elfe resta debout le temps que son vertige ne passe puis, il attrapa la cruche devant lui et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il finit rapidement. Legolas ne savait pas si c'était l'effort du combat ou la perte de sang, mais il était desséché… Il reposa le verre et observa les doigts de sa main qui continuaient à trembler. Il n'allait pas bien… Peut-être que s'il en parlait à son père, ce dernier pourrait comprendre ? Cette idée était si tentante… mais le jeune elfe connaissait le caractère de son père alors, il serra le poing et se redressa. Thranduil ne supportait pas les faibles… Legolas refusait de lui montrer qu'il était faible… Peut-être que s'il continuait à faire ce qu'il attendait de lui, le roi finirait par être un peu fier de son fils…

Legolas inspira bruyamment pour évacuer toutes ses formes de douleur et enleva sa tunique qu'il jeta par terre avant d'enlever doucement son bandage. La plaie qu'il découvrit était boursouflée et sanguinolente. Elle n'était pas belle à voir. Peut-être aurait-elle eu une meilleure chance de guérir si le jeune elfe n'était pas toujours en mission à droite ou à gauche ? Legolas frissonna et empoigna la cruche dont il vida le contenu dans un lave-main avant de prendre un linge propre. Il l'humidifia et le passa sur sa poitrine, nettoyant le sang. Il serra les dents, mais ne put retenir un sifflement de douleur lorsqu'il le passa sur la plaie. Sa vue noircit, mais il parvint à lutter contre ses vertiges.

Une fois qu'il eu fini de nettoyer le sang, Legolas ouvrit un coffret et prit deux flacons d'onguent dont il recouvrit sa plaie avant de mettre un bandage propre. Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il allait continuer à tenir encore longtemps, mais, il fut satisfait de se rendre compte qu'il avait moins mal. Il enfila une nouvelle chemise et ramassa ses pansements plein de sang qu'il fit disparaître dans une corbeille au pied de son lit. Son regard se posa sur les coussins et il ne résista pas, se laissant tomber assis sur sa couche. Il allait s'allonger lorsque deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte. Legolas redressa la tête en soupirant, ce n'était pas encore tout de suite qu'il pourrait se reposer, pourtant il aurait tout donné pour une seule heure de sommeil.

\- Oui ! Lança Legolas d'une voix plus épuisée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La porte s'ouvrit et un elfe passa la tête dans la chambre du jeune prince.

\- Je suis désolé mon prince, votre père vous demande de toute urgence.

Legolas hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr…

\- Je peux lui dire que vous ne pouvez pas tout de suite si vous préférez, vous reposer ? Demanda l'elfe en voyant bien l'épuisement qui se dégageait de l'attitude de son jeune prince.

\- Non, tout va bien. Dites lui que j'arrive.

\- Comme vous voudrez, mon prince.

L'elfe s'inclina avant de sortir de la pièce. Legolas attendit qu'il soit partit avant de tenter de se lever du lit et il comprit rapidement que c'était une bonne chose d'avoir attendu, car sa tête se mit à tourner et il faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. Toutefois, il parvint à se rattraper et posa une main contre le mur pour se stabiliser et reprendre son souffle. Le jeune elfe ferma les yeux. Il était réellement mal en point, il avait besoin de repos, mais son père le demandait de toute urgence et il était hors de question qu'il le déçoive encore une fois.

...

En réprimant un tremblement, Legolas entra dans la salle du trône. Son père était là, assis en hauteur sur un siège qui le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Le regard de Legolas balaya l'assistance et il fut à la fois étonné et surpris de découvrir la présence de Mithrandir. Le prince elfe appréciait le magicien et il lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers son père.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi _adar (père)_ ?

\- Oui, une nouvelle patrouille vient de repérer un groupe d'orc qui essaie d'atteindre nos frontières en descendant du Nord. Je veux que toi et tes hommes partaient dans l'heure pour les empêcher de parvenir à nous prendre à revers.

\- Nous venons de rentrer _adar_ et…

\- Je le sais bien, mais nous sommes en guerre. Vous n'avez pas pu éviter leur embuscade alors, rendons leur la pareille et faisons tomber à l'eau leur projet !

Le ton de Thranduil était sans appel et malgré sa douleur et sa fatigue, Legolas savait qu'il se devait de lui obéir alors, il salua respectueusement son père et sortit de la salle du trône.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Gandalf se retourna vers Thranduil.

\- Mais Votre Altesse, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, que cherchez-vous à faire ?

\- Défendre et protéger mon peuple Mithrandir, répondit le roi elfe un peu intrigué.

\- Je ne parle pas de cela. Cette cause est noble, mais je me rappel aussi de votre peine lors de la mort d'Arenor.

Le roi frémit à la mention de son fils aîné, tué par les orcs des années plus tôt… comme sa femme…

\- Pourquoi me parler de mon fils Mithrandir ?

\- Parce que vous envoyez le deuxième se faire tuer sans aucun remords.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en prenant un air contrarié.

\- Legolas n'a pas la force brute qu'avait son frère, mais il a la ruse, l'intelligence et la résistance.

\- C'est pour cette résistance que vous poussez ses limites ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Enfin mon roi, avec tout mon respect, n'avez-vous pas vu comme il est pâle et épuisé ? N'avez-vous pas vu qu'il a même dû lutter contre un vertige en faisant demi-tour ? … Si vous avez un tant soit peu d'affection pour cet enfant, ne l'envoyez pas se faire tuer.

\- Si mon fils était fatigué, il me l'aurait dit.

\- Apparemment non, parlez-lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. S'il part dans cet état, vous ne le reverrez pas en vie… Je ne sais même pas comment il fait pour tenir encore debout.

...

Legolas se tenait dans l'écurie. Il avait un bras passé autour de l'encolure de son cheval blanc et sa joue reposait contre la tête de la bête. Son corps frémit et il murmura.

\- Il va falloir que tu me portes une dernière fois… Pour notre dernière bataille… J'espère que ton nouveau maître prendra soin de toi comme je l'ai fait.

Le jeune elfe frémit et ferma les yeux en plaquant sa tête contre l'animal. Il soupira.

\- Je suis tellement fatigué… Et j'ai tellement froid…

Legolas frémit de nouveau en fermant les yeux avant de sursauter lorsqu'un manteau fut déposé sur ses épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu ais froid.

Legolas se retourna vivement, un peu trop même, s'il en jugea par le vertige qui venait de s'emparer brutalement de lui. Il détailla la personne qui se tenait devant lui et frémit.

 _\- Adar_ … Excusez-moi, je suis désolé. Je vais me mettre en route, répondit le jeune elfe en tendant son manteau à son père.

 _-_ Non, _ion nìn (mon fils)_ , répondit doucement son père en le détaillant. Maintenant que je te regarde… Comme tu as l'air épuisé mon enfant.

\- Non, je vais bien, murmura tout doucement Legolas en se cramponnant aux rênes de son cheval. Il ne faut pas…

Mais le jeune elfe ne termina pas sa phrase. Son vertige empira et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tenter de le maîtriser, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'effondra sur le sol. En voyant son fils s'écrouler, Thranduil fit un pas en avant et l'attrapa par la taille pour amortir sa chute.

\- Legolas !

Le roi se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, tenant son fils inerte dans ses bras. Le roi frémit et écarta les mèches blondes qui recouvraient son visage.

 _\- Ion nìn_ ?

Mais le jeune homme ne réagit pas. Ses forces avaient fini par l'abandonner et il avait perdu connaissance. Thranduil lutta contre son émotion en passant une main sur la joue de son fils.

\- Mon pauvre enfant, tu es brûlant. Qu'est-ce que tu as mon fils ?

Le roi releva la tête, croisant le regard de Gandalf qui l'observait depuis les portes de l'écurie.

...

En portant Legolas, toujours inerte dans ses bras, Thranduil entra dans la chambre de son fils. Il le déposa avec précaution sur le lit, attardant sa main sur son front moite de fièvre.

\- Mon enfant, comment n'ai-je pas vu que tu étais aussi mal ?

Ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou où il sentit son pouls à la fois rapide et faible. Le roi tourna un regard inquiet à Gandalf.

\- Il n'est vraiment pas bien.

Puis, son regard se posa sur le jeune elfe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon fils ?

Ce fut à ce moment que le regard de Thranduil fut capté par une corbeille au pied du lit de son enfant… Une corbeille dans laquelle se trouvait du linge tâché. Le roi se pencha et sortit une tunique de lin imbibé de sang. Il se figea avant de se tourner vers Legolas. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il entreprit en silence de délacer sa surchemise. Puis, il souleva sa tunique, découvrant le large bandage qui enveloppait sa poitrine.

\- Tu es blessé…

Au bord des larmes, Thranduil frémit et répéta pour lui-même.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Tu es blessé… Mais tu ne m'as rien dit… Et je n'ai rien vu…

Avec précaution et en luttant contre ses émotions qui le faisait trembler, Thranduil déshabilla son fils qui gémit faiblement. En dehors du bandage, qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux, le roi remarqua des coupures et des bleus qui parcouraient le corps affaibli de son fils. Son cœur se serra en comprenant à quel point, il devait se sentir mal et à quel point, il devait le craindre pour en arriver là. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le dos de son enfant et le roi le prit avec douceur dans ses bras pendant que des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

\- Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là Mithrandir ?… Regardez-le… Il est si faible, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue. Comment mon fils n'a-t-il pu rien me dire ?... Comment a-t-il pu me cacher qu'il se sentait mal et épuisé ?... Il fallait me le dire mon petit, j'aurais pris soin de toi ? … Je ne suis pas un monstre… Comment puis-je être un si mauvais père ? Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir, à quel point tu étais faible ?... à quel point tu avais besoin de moi… Mon fils… Ma petite feuille… Il fallait me parler mon enfant… Je suis ton père… Je t'aime plus que ma propre vie… Ma petite feuille…

Thranduil se tut, luttant contre ses larmes pendant qu'il serrait son fils, inconscient dans ses bras… Un fils dont il percevait maintenant cruellement l'état de santé précaire dans lequel il se trouvait.

 _\- Ion nìn_ , je suis tellement désolé…

Immobile à l'autre bout de la pièce, Gandalf comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Alors, il se rapprocha et posa une main sur l'épaule du roi des elfes pour le sortir de ses larmes.

\- Vous aurez le temps de pleurer. Votre fils est faible. Nous devons prendre soin de lui.

Thranduil frémit et hocha la tête, ne pouvant contredire l'analyse du magicien gris. En soupirant, il déposa doucement Legolas sur son lit, caressant affectueusement sa joue en lui murmurant.

\- Tout va bien se passer ma petite feuille, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Le roi essuya rapidement une larme rebelle qui coulait sur sa joue avant de défaire le pansement qui enserrait la taille de son fils. La plaie qu'il découvrit lui arracha un cri d'impuissance. Rouge, boursouflée, elle montrait à quel point le jeune elfe avait besoin de soins.

\- Mon petit, murmura Thranduil en lui serrant la main. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Gandalf se pencha sur le jeune homme et une ride d'inquiétude barra son front.

\- Cette plaie est laide et infectée, nous devons la traiter au plus vite pour qu'il reprenne des forces.

Thranduil hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord et le magicien ouvrit le sac qu'il avait en bandoulière. Il en sortit plusieurs flacons pendant que le roi se leva pour remplir d'eau une bassine et prendre des linges propres. Puis, les deux hommes se mirent à nettoyer la blessure du prince elfe. La lame l'avait pris de côté, mais elle s'était enfoncé profondément dans sa chair. Le jeune homme avait dû réellement souffrir et c'était un miracle qu'il ne se soit pas effondré plus tôt, car malgré ses propres soins, sa plaie ne s'était pas améliorée.

\- La lame devait être empoisonnée, cela explique que son état ai continué à se détériorer.

Thranduil frissonna en serrant plus fort la main de son fils…

\- Mon petit…

Le roi des elfes lutta de nouveau contre ses larmes. Il était si bouleversé de ne découvrir qu'au dernier moment que son fils se trouvait dans un tel état. Gandalf le laissa pleurer et finit de s'occuper seul du jeune elfe blessé. Le magicien connaissait le jeune prince depuis qu'il était enfant et il se sentait touché de le voir aussi faible et épuisé, mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions. Il fallait bien que l'un des deux garde la tête froide s'ils voulaient le guérir.

...

Gandalf finit de nouer le bandage autour de la poitrine du jeune elfe et se redressa, observant Thranduil qui pressait toujours la main de son fils inconscient. Un frémissement le parcourut.

\- Comment nous avons pu en arriver là Mithrandir ?

\- Legolas ne veut pas vous décevoir. Depuis qu'il est enfant, il ne cesse de chercher à vous montrer qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes, murmura le magicien.

\- Mon petit… Si je t'envoie toi, mener ces missions, ce n'est pas parce que je veux que tu me prouves quelque chose… C'est parce que j'ai confiance en toi et que je sais que tu feras toujours au mieux…

\- Lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Non, je pensais qu'il le comprenait, répondit Thranduil en posant une main sur sa joue. Pardonne-moi de ne pas te dire assez souvent à tel point tu fais ma fierté… _Melin le (je t'aime)_ ma petite feuille…

Le roi se remit à pleurer doucement tout en gardant sa deuxième main sur la joue de son fils.

 _\- Melin le ion nìn_ … Tu es la seule chose qui me retient encore dans ce monde. Je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser seul, alors je me bats encore même si notre avenir me semble de plus en plus sombre… Tu es ma raison de respirer… Ma petite feuille… Comment peux-tu en arriver à me craindre à ce point ? _Melin le_ …

Thranduil baissa la tête pour tenter de cacher ses larmes et, ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit les doigts de son fils frémir. Le roi se redressa juste au moment où ce dernier reprit connaissance. Legolas se cabra en gémissant et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre où il était. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son père et un léger tremblement de douleur le parcourut pendant qu'il tenta de se redresser rapidement pour se lever.

 _\- Adar_ ? … Je suis désolé pour cette défaillance. Je vais m'occuper de mes hommes, je…

Thranduil sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant la crainte qui émanait des propos de son fils. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le plaqua doucement dans son lit, en cherchant à lui sourire.

\- Du calme mon petit. La patrouille se fera sans toi.

\- Non, je ne…

\- Tu es blessé, le coupa une deuxième fois son père. Blessé et épuisé, si tu pars dans cet état, tu ne reviendras pas et je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Je suis en charge des patrouilles je…

 _\- Ion nìn_ … Tu es blessé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé, répondit le jeune elfe en tentant une nouvelle fois de se lever.

\- Non… Tu as de la fièvre. Cette blessure était empoisonnée… Je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger, plus qu'elle ne l'est. Ne t'en fais pas…. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu n'es pas de toutes les patrouilles… Ne me cache plus que tu es mal… Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre. Je t'aime tellement mon fils.

Legolas frémit, intrigué par l'émotion et les larmes qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son père. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été très démonstratif et cela l'étonnait de le voir aussi ému.

 _\- Melin le_ …

Thranduil attrapa les couvertures et les remonta sur les épaules de Legolas avant de se pencher en avant pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Ferme les yeux et repose-toi ma petite feuille. Ton corps est si épuisé… Mais ne t'en fais pas… Je reste là pour veiller sur toi.

 _\- Adar_ …

\- N'aie jamais peur de me parler et pardonne-moi de n'avoir rien vu… Dors mon enfant.

La main de Thranduil lui caressait doucement la joue et le jeune homme frissonna. Il se sentait tellement fatigué et recevoir des marques d'affection de la part de son père était si rare, que le jeune homme en était arrivé à penser que le roi considérait son fils comme un échec.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir.

\- Rien en toi ne me déçoit… Tu es ma plus grande fierté.

Legolas frémit, profondément touché par les propos de son père qui lui sourit avec amour.

\- Maintenant ferme les yeux et dors. Je veille sur toi…

Le jeune elfe frémit et obéi, laissant le sommeil le prendre pendant que son père s'allonger à côté de lui pour veiller sur ce fils qu'il avait eu si peur de perdre sans lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait.

* * *

 **Voilà, vous êtes arrivé à la fin ce cet OS, il faut a plu ou pas, dans tous les cas, laissez-moi une review et à très vite !**


End file.
